


Свет, звук, образ

by SakuraLieutenant



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant
Summary: Робину просто всё прощают. Он так устал, он пережил шок, давайте дадим ему отдохнуть. Забыть о том, что он видел.
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Свет, звук, образ

**Author's Note:**

> События после S3E5: «Haunted». 
> 
> Пожалуйста, не повторяйте это дома!  
> Автор считает, что тт!персонажи от комиксных отличаются практически всем, поэтому тэг «ООС» не проставлен.

— Ребята, а вам не кажется, что Робин ведет себя странно?

Все резко поднимают глаза от своих тарелок. Рэйвен давится хлопьями. Если уж Бистбой что-то заметил — значит, это официально очевидно. И всему составу Титанов не терпится разорвать затянувшееся неловкое молчание: каждый держал в себе мысли по поводу этой странной новости, которая и новостью-то ни для кого не была. Просто как-то не озвучивалась. В комнате точно трубу прорывает:

— Кто говорил с ним последним? Точно не я.

— Я говорил! Спросил его, не нужно ли чего; он буркнул что-то невнятное и ушел.

— Я видел, как он не спал прошлой ночью. И позапрошлой вообще-то тоже.

— По-моему, он вообще не спит.

— Пять чашек кофе за день? Реально?

— Замкнулся, витает в облаках...

— А прошлая миссия? Я думал, он убьется!

Только Старфаер продолжает молчать. Вкручивает ложку в тарелку с овсянкой, кусает губы, не решаясь выговорить и слова. Второй раз в жизни ей настолько... страшно. Самое противное в том, что первый был не так уж и давно, и вот оно снова начинается.

Все валится из рук. Она — на этой планете практически всесильная — не может сделать ничего. Ничегошеньки.

*****

Робин действительно не спит ночами. Его максимум — семьдесят один час и сколько-то минут подряд: он не помнит, когда отключился лицом в стол и сколько после этого проспал. Но эксперименты со сном очень мешали держать все под контролем, и пришлось от них отказаться, сведя к небольшим интервалам. А жаль, это было действенно.

Кофеин оказался неплохим средством. Робин глушит чашку за чашкой, даже когда спать совсем не хочется. Даже когда на кофе совсем не тянет и когда он подступает к самому горлу. Поначалу от крепкого напитка перекашивало все лицо, но постепенно, оказывается, можно привыкнуть. Поначалу принимаешь как болезненную необходимость; чашке к десятой начинаешь что-то в этом находить — и вот уже не можешь оторваться.

Кроме того, яркий свет. Если включить в комнате все лампочки на полную мощность, то... Становится жарковато и может выбить пробки, вот и все. На самом деле, толку от этого мало, но в сочетании с бессонницей и отсутствием фонового шума дает неплохой эффект.

Есть и минусы. Сложнее стало разговаривать с людьми, переваривать информацию. Впрочем, все и так сошлись на том, что Робину после потрясения нужен небольшой отпуск — никто, правда, не согласился бы, если бы знал, на что этот отпуск уйдет. Но в целом ему просто всё прощают. Он так устал, он пережил шок, давайте дадим ему отдохнуть. Забыть о том, что он видел.

Робин не пытается... забыть.

Он сидит в ярко освещенном зале наблюдения, скрестив ноги и глубоко часто дыша. Он не спал сорок два часа и выпил не меньше двух литров черного кофе за это время. В руках он сжимает бронзово-рыжий обломок металла, который впивается ему в ладонь острым углом.

У него сейчас получится.

Сейчас-сейчас.

Холодный свет лампы бьет прямо в глаза. Сияющие кляксы и мушки, роящиеся в поле зрения, постепенно приобретают очертания. Форму. Логику.

Делают шаг навстречу.

Окликают.

— Очень хорошо, Робин.

В эту секунду он теряет сознание от измождения.

*****

Именно Старфаер сидит с Робином, пока тот отсыпается. Измеряет его потихоньку снижающееся давление, держит за руку, когда он дергается во сне, точно ему снится кошмар. Гладит по волосам, утешая скорее себя саму.

Старфаер не спит всю ночь, сидя у постели: боится, что Робин, проснувшись, окажется совсем один.

Спящий много и беспокойно мечется, и Старфаер ждет, что он проснется рывком — но он просто открывает покрасневшие глаза, глядя в потолок с болезненной усталостью. Не отвечает, когда Старфаер пожимает его ладонь.

— Сколько я спал?

— Со вчерашнего вечера. Двенадцать часов... Нет, тринадцать.

Робин морщится, он явно за что-то собой недоволен. У него страшно больной вид: тяжелые круги под глазами, сероватый цвет лица, бледные губы. И снова этот изможденный взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, — решается Старфаер, — расскажи, я пойму! Что с тобой происходит? Только не...

— Ты была здесь все это время? — уточняет Робин, перебивая ее на полуслове. И зажмуривается, точно кивок в ответ причинил ему физическую боль. — Послушай...

— Что бы это ни было, — торопится Старфаер, — мы разберемся вместе, только, пожалуйста, не молчи. Я знаю, какой ты сильный, ты всегда все проблемы решаешь сам, но...

— Перестань.

Его голос кажется бесцветным. Лишенным всякой эмоции. Но Старфаер всегда прислушивается к тому, что он говорит, поэтому сейчас без труда различает... горечь?

— Не нужно обо мне заботиться.

Старфаер закрывает глаза. Ох, снова этот бесконечный разговор! В который раз они его начинают: в сотый, в пятисотый? Сколько раз еще ей придется уговаривать? То есть, конечно, она готова повторять столько, сколько потребуется, но все-таки!

— Оставь меня в покое.

— ...что?

— Я сказал, оставь! Дай мне побыть одному.

Это не Робин, вдруг думает Старфаер очень уверенно. Это кто-то другой, кто-то чужой, заставляющий его говорить такие вещи, только чтобы сделать ей больно, чтобы поссорить их. Робин никогда не прогнал бы ее. Он ведь ее...

— Я тебя предал! — вдруг выпаливает Робин и зажимает себе рот ладонью, точно выкрик был непроизвольным. Слезы подкатывают у Старфаер к самому горлу.

— Успокойся. Ты не в себе, и тебе надо отдохнуть. Ничего такого ты...

— Ты не знаешь, — обрывает Робин. — Уйди, я сказал. Так нужно.

И как бы Старфаер ни хотела остаться, она все равно вскакивает и вылетает за дверь, пряча лицо. Ей не нравится плакать при других. Особенно при том, которому и так гораздо хуже, чем ей. Как это ни неправильно, но Робин остается один.

*****

Робин остается один. Наедине со своим кошмаром, чувством вины и цветными мушками в глазах. Дела идут замечательно: его наконец-то перестают дергать по пустякам. Он подсел на кофе, даже если его тошнит после каждой чашки. Он боится, что скоро свихнется.

Забавно. Слэйд — несуществующий, мертвый Слэйд — продолжает сводить его с ума.

В очередной раз, почти рефлекторно уставившись на лампочку, Робин гадает, что же он делает не так. Он пробовал все, что должно сработать и к чему есть доступ: сенсорные перегрузки, бессонница, медитации, яркий свет...

Свет.

Точно.

На подгибающихся ногах Робин кидается к двери и щелкает выключателем.

И посреди потемневшей комнаты видит его.

— Умница, Робин, — мурлычет он, и от этого вдруг начинает щипать в глазах. — Я знал, что ты догадаешься.


End file.
